With the proliferation of digital image capture devices such as digital cameras, digital camcorders and cell phone cameras, increasing numbers of digital images are being captured. There have been a range of efforts undertaken to make it easier for users of digital image capture devices to manage their image collection by providing devices and software that functions enable searching and retrieval of images, and rendering of images on different media such as in hard copy or as a digital slide show etc.
The rapid uptake of digital image capture devices has resulted in relatively inexperienced or unsophisticated users having access to digital image capture devices. Due to a lack of experience and skill a relatively large proportion of images taken by these users often have a low quality. Common quality issues arising may include poor focus or exposure control. The presence of images with these and other quality issues can give rise to certain problems in digital image management, including:                images having quality issues are involved in every organizing, browsing, searching or retrieving operation performed by the user and they also occupy memory storage. However, because of their low quality they are rarely considered appropriate candidates for image sharing and rendering.        some of the quality issues may be able to be corrected by the application of an appropriate image enhancement processes however, many users do not possess the knowledge of which enhancement tools are available to correct defects in the image.        